Turnips
by Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash
Summary: Strange things are happening. Raven's having trouble with her powers or is she? She's also not the only one who can cast spells. Cyborg gets dragged into the madness. Awkward moments, 80's music and vegetables. There are parings.
1. The Car

I haven't written anything like this since my x-evo stuff, Enjoy. Grammer and spelling fixed

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

(Noises)

_+Reading+_

* * *

The Teen Titans were on the way to the T-tower after battling the H.I.V.E at a shopping mall in jump city. They all crammed into the T-car. Cyborg drove Robin sat next to him because Raven's powers had been on the fritz, Beast Boy wanted to sit by her and Starfire couldn't be trusted when she was in arms length of the car stereo. 

Raven turned away from Beast Boy and looked out the window. "I'm fine."

"Because of you the H.I.V.E was beaten by a swarm of frogs and you said you didn't summon them." Robin said looking over the head rest.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"Well you did have ghost birds flying around the kitchen and the day before every thing you touched turned orange."She eyed Beast Boy "That was a small problem. I told you I'm fin-" Raven disappeared and only her cape remained hovering in the air.

"Eek!" Gar scooted on top of Starfire. Cyborg pulled over to the side of the road. Raven and another girl fell out of the cloak. "You said you were fine; this is not fine!"

She put her cloak on and looked the girl over. She wore jeans and a short sleeved orange hoodie. She looked around the car at the scared teenagers. "You're the Teen Titans!"

"Uh; yeah who are you?" asked Vic. He pulled off the side of the road. "She's from some other dimension; I just don't know which one." Raven scooted off of her.

The girl rubbed her fingers over Robin's hair, she acted like she was worried the spikes would cut her. Robin turned his head around as she jerked her hand away. "I'm Jade, Jade Chan."

"Okay Jade; what do you remember before landing in this car?"

She thought for a few seconds. "I was watching TV. Watching you on TV and I got sucked in, Robin" There was an awkward silence till Starfire broke it. "Watching us what?"

"We were cartoons right?" asked Beast Boy

* * *

Robin had Beast Boy show her, her room wile him, Raven and Cyborg talked. "Can you take her back home?" Asked Robin 

"Believe it or not I didn't feel my powers being turned on. It felt like I was being sucked into something then I connected with some thing, something magical and we appeared in the car."

Robin was reasonably worried because Raven didn't talk about her problems much and she was talking about them in a serious tone. "Do you think someone sent her here?" She shrugged.

Meanwile

Beast Boy was taking Jade through the halls of the tower. She knew what way to go to get to the rooms. Jade came to a stop at Raven's door.

"No. Raven doesn't want anyone in her room."

"I just wanted to look; her room is so cool." She grinned

Gar pointed across the hall. "That's your room." Jade went inside and put an octagon shaped stone that had a black engraved rat on it under her pillow and walked out.

"Cool?" He asked

"It's cool." She gave him a thumbs up and ran down stairs

* * *

It was dinner time and it was Cyborg's turn to cook. He was making pizza for everyone a veggie pizza with soy cheese for Beast Boy, a pepperoni pizza for Robin. Anchovy and mustard sauce pizza for Starfire and two extra meat pizzas for him Raven and him. 

Jade was helping him make her pizza. "Tomatoes, olives, bell peppers, and jalapeños…I'm forgetting something" She said counting on her fingers. Robin who was checking his e-mails; interrupted them. "Speedy invited us to a rave at 9pm. He told everyone we were all going."

"Allright, he finally came through!" Robin crushed his enthusiasm "One of use has to stay behind and watch Jade, Gar"

Raven raised a hand "I'll stay."

Beast Boy folded his arms. "It's no fun when your not around." He danced around the room.

"I don't go to clubs anyway, so why would I want to go to a rave?"

He grinned. "You owe me."

"No I don't."

"Remember when I did the laundry when you had laundry duty."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine but who's staying here?"

Beast Boy glanced at Vic. "Uh no way! Raven brought her here."

"You owe me…"

Even so he didn't want to stay at the tower. He was about to bring up and argument that lasted for three days stemming from a toilet paper maceing. Just to prove he didn't owe her.

"Why can't I come?" asked Jade. Cyborg looked over his shoulder. "You're too young and short and we wouldn't be able to see you in the crowd."

She sucked her teeth and blew her hair out of her face. "Can't we just leave her here?" Gar asked Robin.

He squinted at her. "I don't know... I guess so. Do you think its okay?" Cyborg and Starfire didn't have a complaint.

* * *

The Teen Titans were going down to the garage. Robin stood at the door with Jade "Remember don't touch anything and press the button on this communicator if there's an emergency." She took it from him and nodded her head. Robin ran out to the other members. 

Jade stood at the window watching the T-Car leave. As soon as it was out of sight she rubbed her hands together and grinned. Jade ran to her room and took the octagon stone with her to Raven's room.

The door was locked. "Damn." She pulled out her lock picking set and tried to fool the locking mechanism. After a few minuets and breaking some of her tools the door automatically slid open. Jade opened a chest Raven put all her magic books in. "_Alright lets see what kinda of spells she's got._" She took a book and sat down on the floor.

She read the table of contents and turned to the section on powers; gaining and taking them. Unfortunely the instructions weren't in English or Chinese. "Rats." She looked through the other books but they all had the same problem. She decided to learn the basics of the language by reading the instructions to different spells.

I wish I could have flight and super strength but one of them is cast on another person in the spell. What's the word for 'me'…?" Jade read the instructions for one spell, the incantations, the words 'me' 'and' and the incantations of another spell.

She floated six inches above the ground. She took the books and floated downstairs to a copying machine. As she carried the books small objects started floating at her and circling. She ignored it and kept going. At the copying machine pens and pencils orbited her. _"I wonder if I can lift this?"_ She rubbed her hands along the machine.

As she lifted the copier over her head the book and larger objects floated around her. "Crap!"

She copied the pages she wanted and flew back to Raven's room and turned the books the was using to the removing powers section. She managed to get rid of the super strength and gravitational pull but not flight. Jade casted other spells; one changing the color of her shoe laces another that did nothing. "Damn it I can't understand half of this." She had an epiphany and put the rat talisman in the book. It instantly came to life.

"Now can you tell me how to remove the power of flight in English?"

The book shook then growled seconds later it charged at her with sharp teeth. She ran out and jammed a paper clip between the connectors in the electronic panel locking the door. She screwed the outer panels on then went down stairs.

* * *

The rave was going quite well for the Teen Titans. Robin and Star were out on the dance floor. Gar and Vic were either trying to pick up girls or get Raven on the dance floor. Cyborg put Gar up to it; Raven would kill him if he approached her, she wasn't speaking to him since they got there. 

Beast Boy wasn't stupid he paid a guy to ask her to go on the dance floor with him. The only thing on the floor was him after she elbowed him in the chin. He got up and ran; then so did everyone else near her. People kept running away till the whole section was clear. Raven walked over to Starfire; she ran along with 40 other people.

In five minuets the only people still in the abandon factory were Raven and Cyborg and he was climbing down a scaffolding cursing that Robin took the T-Car and left him there. Raven flew down to the bottom where he stood pushing the touch screen on his arm trying to find the quickest directions to the tower.

She walked past him sniffling. He watched her walk away before running up and talking to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I' am okay."

"Then why are you sniffling?"

"I'm not sniffling." She wiped her face. He pulled her hood of and steped back in case she might attack him. Raven glared at him through teary eyes.

"Do; did you think everyone was running from you."

"Yes. Why aren't you gone!"

He really didn't know him self but he didn't see a reason to run from her. "I don't know what's happening; lets just walk home."

As they walked west hordes of people ran from them. Even people in cars avoided them. She just kept her head down. Finally by the time they got to the Tower people stopped running from her.

* * *

Raven smacked Beast Boy over the head and went to her room. That was the only responds she had given since she gotten there. Mostly because Starfire and Robin were already asleep. She drifted off but woke up an hour and a half later. Something was bumping the bed

* * *

Cyborg was walking from the game room downstairs to his room when he heard noise coming from Raven's room. Bumps, thumps a crash and her mumbling and yelling. He opened the door; she was holding a vacuum cleaner defensively. Suddenly a book jumped at her. Vic blasted it with his sonic cannon blowing off the head of one of her statues. 

"Oops- Ahhhh!" The book lunged at him; he went running down the hall. Raven plugged in an extension cord and chased him. Cyborg tried to dodge but the book bit him on the butt.

"Get'em off, get'em off!" He ran around in circles

"I'm trying, hold still!"

He ran back to her room. She pulled the cord in and closed the door traping the book and them inside. "I got it, I got it!" The book crushed the vacuum motor and jumped at Vic.

* * *

Robin dazed; stumbled out of his room into the hall. 

"Stop moving!"

"It's on me…. get off, gerr!"

(Wack)

"Ow!"

He was alarmed by the sound coming out of that room down the hall and rused to it

"Sorry I got it now."

Silence then a loud crash. "Aahhhg …my head, get'em away!"

Robin opened the door. Raven was sitting on Cyborg's shoulder with her cloak wrapped around the top of his head. He was bewildered and shut the door on them wile they wore embarrassed expressions.

* * *

My attempt at writing a carton teen titans fiction and make it funny. Oh this isn't all that Jade and her bad magic will do. 


	2. The kitchen

Yeah that Jade character is out of another cartoon but you don't need to know anything about her besides what I tell you in the story. Other that that I think you can see where this story is going after this chapter

* * *

Some how Raven beat the book and went to sleep. Cyborg never saw how she did it; she had told him to run as soon as she got it off of his head. Now that it was morning he wanted to know what happened. As the other Titans went downstairs he walked down the hall to her room. 

Robin saw him from the stairs "Cyborg, about last night-"

"Tell me later."

After Robin went downstairs Vic went to knock on Raven's door when she stepped out and smacked in to him. She looked down at him sprawled out on the floor.

"So?" He asked

"What do you mean so? Why aren't you in the kitchen; it's your turn to cook."

Jade's door flung open; she jumped out with head phones singing. "I aint missin a single thing. And cufflinks, stick pin,  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in. They come runnin just as fast as they- " She danced down the hall to the steps. Raven had a brief WTF expression before returning to her usual deadpan one.

"You were asking...?"

He scratched his head "…Oh, right. How did you defeat the book and what went wrong in there anyway?"

In the back of his mind he thought that Raven had lost control and animated the book by accident. She went in to her room and returned with her left fist closed. She held it up to him an opened it. The octagon rat talisman sat on her palm.

"When I removed this the book went back to normal."

"Not yours?"

"No"

He took it out of her hand an examined it with his robotic eye. "The drawing looks kinda-"

The talisman was sticking to his fingers. He shook his hand but it didn't come off. With a flash of light the stone was gone.

"Cyborg!"

A light flashed in between the first join at the tip of his fingers then the next and so on. Each section after the flash became organic machinery. It was still the same color just more like a real finger, hand or arm. The metal now had dull shine to it and the plastic parts were a clear milky white with blue circuitry shining through. He ran into Ravens room and looked in the mirror.

"How did you get the stone out the first time?" She held up a disassembled book. "My spells won't work.I had to blow it up"

He spent a few minuets looking him self over. "It's not doing anything else…"

"What are you waiting for, it to make you go on a rampage?" She said sarcastically

"No, I'm just saying it might not be a bad thing. Heck it might improve my functions." He checked his stats which said they were running at one hundred and fifty percent. He waved it in Raven's face.

She narrowed her eyes. After burning her ass on maced toilet paper she didn't have a problem with letting him running around with that thing for a wile. He owed her something even if it was misfortune. However she was interested in find out where the talisman came from.

Cyborg never finished his sentence but she knew what he was about to say. The drawing looked Chinese. He skipped out her room and down the steps. Vic crashed and rolled down to the living room entrance. She casually stepped over him. Robin avoided her gaze. He wasn't ready to apologize for last night mostly because he didn't know why he was running away from her.

Starfire on the other hand ran up and hugged her. "Raven….I am sooo sorry. I do not know what it was that came over me. I didn't wish to run from you but some thing was pushing me."

"It's okay Star you can let go of me now." She gave her one last squeezed and dropped her. Vic stumbled into the kitchen; he swore that he felt falling down the steps but his body was mostly metal, so he must have been imagining things.

Jade leaned over the counter learing at him.

"What?"

She grinned.

"What?"

"Where were you sleeping last night?"

He frowned. "My bed, why?"

She still had a smirk on her face.

"How bout you ask me what you want me to cook and not strange questions." He frowned and looked into the living room at Starfire and Gar

"Pizza omelets." She said

"Pancakes" Starfire turning around and shouted knocking Beast boy in to a pile of videogames

Raven just went to get her green tea. She searched into the cabinet but her tea was replaced with ginseng tea. Not what she would usually drink in the morning but he was willing to try something else since her tea mysteriously was missing.

She caught Jade giving her an awkward look. She had half a mind to question her about last night but she didn't want to start the day off like that. The night was bad enough.

"If you don't mind I'll just have scrambled eggs." Said Robin.

Beast Boy had already cooked tofu waffles earlier so he was already eating. "Dude what happen to you?" He rubbed his hands along Cyborg's arm. "Raven do that to you. I heard you screaming in the middle of the night."

Gar glanced back and she was staring daggers at him. He tip towed away.

"No." Cyborg went back to making Jade an omelet. His metal hand brushed over the flame; he usually had some accidents wile cooking but this time he felt the pain. In stead of screaming he let out a muffled whimper.

Both Raven and Gar heard it but only she knew something was wrong. She thought about just letting it go but sudden transformations this can go wrong at anytime. She pushed Cyborg out of the kitchen and pushed him towards the door.

"Robin can you watch the stove wile I** talk** to him for a second."

* * *

In the hall

"You felt getting burned."

He didn't say anything because he didn't want to admit she was right about the talisman. He just glanced at her and folded his arms.

She sighed "Fine if you don't want my help; you can just stand there with rogue magic messing with your machinery."

"But it's making me function better."

"With a price, we don't know what this thing may do."

"I want to try it out for a day or so."

"If you want to be stupid…"

"You can't get it out anyway."

He was right about that she tried almost every spell in her non killer books between being bitten by the rabid hard cover. She did have a few people who might be able to remove it safely. The other option was taking him a part if she knew what part of his body it was in.

"Okay; true but let me at least find out where it is so we'll know what our options are."

She made a diamond shape with her fingers and thumbs and waved her hands over his arm. Between her hands it looked like a black and white x-ray. She went up his arm to his torso; about at his heart there was a milky octagonal cloud. It appeared to be the energy of the talisman semisolid.

"Okay not good." She tried to use her powers to pull it out.

"Aggah" He grabbed his chest and doubled over. "Just leave it there till you can find a way to do this with out killing me."

"Fine, but make me some waffles." He looked up at her. He didn't think she would be so cold to hurt him then ask for him to make her breakfast. But she had a smirk on her face. He frowned and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to help you cook?" He eyed her and walked into the living room.

"_Was she teasing me?"_

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy had apologized to Cyborg and Raven and now the Titans were in various places of the tower. The guest was hanging around Robin which gave Raven some time to look around her room. She passed by Cyborg's room on the way to hers. She turned on her heels and looked inside. He was playing with clay. He spotted her looking and she quickly walked into Jades room. 

"You know your not suppose to be in there."

"Yeah sure but wouldn't you like to know if she has some sort of talisman remover or more of these things."

"Sure, but I would just ask her."

"Vic do you realize if she's the one who had it and left it in my room, my book; that she was trying to read my spell books."

He really hadn't thought of the girl being malicious or opportunistic about the Teen Titans or their property. "I don't know, she did ask me a weird question. She asked me where I slept last night."

Raven thought the question was strange too only for a second then she was disgusted. "Ignore that. Did she ask you anything else?"

"No."

Raven continued to search her room till Cyborg told her that Robin was coming up the steps. He was carrying a heavy tortuous with Jade walking behind him. She wanted a pet wile she was there.

Raven and Vic went upstairs to Starfire who was in the living room working out to some exercising tapes. After a few seconds of stupidly staring at the program and her Cyborg announced. "I'm going swimming!

He stormed out the door. Raven decided to sit on the couch and watch Starfire. The new tea was changing her mood. Besides if Cyborg found out he couldn't swim she would send Starfire down to get him.

* * *

This is really short because I don't have the time to keep wringing this chapter but I will update soon. 


	3. The Hall

I hope the characters aren't to OCC

_"thinking"_

"talking"

(Noise)

* * *

Cyborg didn't drown or short circuit; he was happy with the powers of the talisman. If Raven was going to try and convince him to remove it there would be no hope after he beat Beast Boy six times straight on a game he was bad at playing. Being able to feel the buttons really improved his gaming skills. 

Gar still thought Raven had something to do with his change even if she didn't use her powers. So whenever she was around he made sure she could see him brooding.

"I told you I didn't do it."

"Oh come on, I know Vic wasn't working on a upgrade." He whined.

Robin was cooking dinner this time and Jade as usual was hanging around him. But when he started cooking he didn't want her around; plus Starfire was watching him and he wanted to teach her a few things. Jade didn't stay in the kitchen she left passing Cyborg who was carrying around a plushie everywhere he went.

"So Rae…" He threw the Yoshi toy at her head "Want to play me in Project Gotham 5?"

She declined and decided to go to her room till it was time to eat.

" So yo Gar, you want to play?"

"No."

"No? Spoil sport."

" I'm not a spoil sport I just don't want to play that game."

"Because you keep LOOSING." He was flapping his arms like a chicken.

"I'll only play if Robin plays and that's after dinner."

"Okay; but you'll still loose." He started making chicken noises and squawked out the door.

* * *

Jade sat in the conference room three floors up. She took the copied spells out of her hoodie pocket_. "okay, I'm going to try and combine the spell to summon objects and a spell to animate them again. From what I understand I'm not powerful enough to have this spell cast on me."_

The last time she tried this nothing happened. The book didn't explain from what she could read about having to be powerful enough. Jade thought that she needed to cast it on a powerfull person most likely one of the Titans which would get her busted. She thought of casting it on an object but the object needed to have enough power.

She chose the T-tower to cast the spell on and have it directed to her giving her the power through the tower. This was a fabulous idea. She started chanting then said the incantation of one spell with the translated words tower and titans as best she could; then threw in the other spells to siphon the power to her. While she was at it she threw in a few more cool things.

The words flew from the pages and glowed red on the walls; suddenly the room blew up. Jade stumbled outside, smoke bellowed out behind her and her hair was in the wind blown position.

"I hope that worked." She closed the door and went to her room to clean up.

* * *

At dinner Cyborg continued to annoy Beast Boy with all the things he could do better now that he could feel with his metal limbs. He also messed with Raven. 

Even Starfire thought he was a bit over the top. She knew they had a feud but throwing clay balls at her and then attacking her with a feather duster was kinda extreme. If he was trying to get her to kill him he was about to succeed.

Robin was standing between them. "Raven put the refrigerator down, there's no need to get ugly."

The appliance floated over Cyborg's head. "I can think of one way you new power can be a disadvantage." She appeared to be angry and trying to prove her self right at the same time.

He just pointed the feather duster at her and shook it. She didn't drop fridge; she opened the door and let all the food fall out on him.

"Raven; we're even right……Raven?" He asked pushing out of the cabbages lettuce and tomatoes and other food.

She stood over him with that strange smirk again; took the feather duster and brushed the lettuce of off his face; then left.

* * *

Cyborg cleaned all the food of off him and went into his room. He sat on his bed and read some motor head magazines_. "I see why Gar gets a kick out of harassing Raven. Te-he he… I wonder what's up with that smirk...hum...I guess I should recharge."_

He took the cables and tried to plug them in only to find out that there weren't any places to plug them in. "Okay now….." Next he tried to open his battery compartment. The battery wasn't there, The compartment opened revealing a mini drawer.

The thought of going to Raven flashed for a second in his mind then he decided to just go to sleep. Maybe the magic didn't need a power source and it relied on him sleeping. If not he might have to go to Raven but, he would owe her. With the way she had been acting the price could be too high.

* * *

Ravens got in the covers. She made a mental note to go and buy some green tea and keep it in her room till the guest left, she believed that where the replacement tea came from. Thinking of that she should have gone and talked to Jade but she was too sleepy and didn't want to run into Vic at the moment. It was fun to mess with him though she didn't know why she liked it. 

This disturbed her. She would have to meditate on it in the morning.

She really should have checked on Jade. Because Jade was randomly casting spells desperately trying to turn off a magnetic field she pulled off of the microwave. Everything metal was sticking to her and she was stuck to the inside of her door. "Crap, Crap. Okay unanimate the microwave…uh or remove my powers….um what's the word for microwave?"

* * *

Raven awoke suddenly from her sleep. Her door was open; dim light from the hall crept in but she saw no one at the door. Then she realized something was floating in the air near the top of the frame. Spinning, twirling turnips were dancing for her. When she got up to investigate they shook dispersing magical gold powder. 

The color blue washed over the room starting from the center of her vision with green and yellow following. The whole rainbow was flashing before her eyes and then the music started. (Do you feel the way you hate. Do you hate the way you feel) She wandered down the hall feeling like she was going into a trance. She begin to dance. (I am poison crazy lush. Built these hands to lift me up) She was in a total trance dancing like she never danced before.

Cyborg stirred he thought he heard something out side. The door swung open and Raven was dancing to some grungy psychedelic music. Not what he thought he would see at three o'clock in the morning.

"Uh….Raven."

She danced into his room.(I'm screaming daisies. From 14 miles away. I've got my own time.)

She didn't respond and danced closer to him. Could Raven's strange behavior been because she was planning this. Whatever this was; or had her emotions escaped and were running around the tower in her costume. In that case what emotion was this? He dived away from her and ran to the door only to crash into dancing turnips.

"What the?..." Next thing he knew the vegetable were shaking power in his face and Raven was behind him dancing a bit to close.

(Need some help. To find this mind,mind,mind. Limbo this and limbo that .You were this and you were that)

He dashed out knocking down the turnips. Blue filled his vision and he felt compelled to dance. Struggling to control him self and get away from Raven he ran down to the living room.

(I signed my life away. There's a _greedy fly_ in here)

Half way down he started shaking his hips. At the kitchen he was in a boggy and Raven was dancing with him. Beast Boy was rinsing out a cup; looked up to see them dancing around the couch.

He opened his moth to speak but when he saw the floating turnips he bolted up stairs leaving the glass to role off the counter and break.

(Make up your mind. Need some help.)

* * *

Raven sat on one end of the couch Cyborg at the other. They hadn't said a word to each other or anyone else all morning. Beast Boy was cooking breakfast. He thought what he saw last night was a dream till he stepped on the broken glass. Gar figured he stay away from them for a wile.

Raven awoke at the bottom of the steps with her cloak over her head and Cyborg was laying on the steps above her. This didn't help their relationship at all, not at all. She didn't dance so she must have picking up moves from the only other girl member while she was in that trance. The first thing she would do was go to her favorite café and calm down. Then find out if she was watching starfire a bit too closely

Vic made sure he didn't make eye contact with her. The whole thing was so embarrassing but he couldn't help but think about the black mail he would have if he recorded her busting into his room dancing like Kory. He giggled.

The love seat blew up. Robin jerked around from talking to Starfire to look at Vic and Raven. She had her usual deadpan expression but she looked tense. She shut her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

The toaster exploded and she ran out the door. "Aggggah!"

Beast Boy's eye twitched. Cyborg put his head in his hands and sobbed; burst of laughter in between tears.

"Is there something I'm missing?" asked Robin.

* * *

This just didn't come out as funny as I wanted it to. I should have gone more into the psychedelic turnip stuff but I'm not alone and I'll look crazy if I start laughing on the computer. 


	4. The Living Room

I hope this story is funny enough as it is.

Okay, I'll update now. But I need to upload the next chapter.

* * *

Raven had been at the café for a few hours she took a cup of tea with her on the way back to the tower. She was a lot calmer but she didn't understand what happened last night. Cyborg probably was just as embarrassed as she was so he probably wasn't talking about it to Robin and probably not joking about the way she was dancing to Beast Boy. 

This was a lot of probablies; it was best to get back as soon as possible and do some damage control.

Everyone seemed to be okay when she got back. No one was freaking out, no one was talking about her and best of all; her friends weren't fiendishly dancing to blue collar man.

The guest was licking a bottle of mustard and Starfire was fighting her over it. The whole scene was unexplainable but it was the only odd thing happening. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games again. She decided to go see how they were doing.

"Give it back Coriander!"

With that Starfire smacked Jade hard enough that she went flying over the couch.

"Do not make fun of my name. You can call me Kory but not this plant that you speak of."

Jade rolled into Raven's legs. She looked down and squinted at her. "You didn't happen to loose a stone rat medallion; did you?"

Jade wasn't going to lie, she watched the show and read the Teen Titans comic and she knew Raven could tell if someone was lying. She didn't mind staying there for a wile but she needed to get back home. Maybe Jackie and Uncle discovered that she tried a botched spell and got sucked in to the show. Or was she in a show; half of the things she saw she never watched on TV.

"Um….yeah it rolled away somewhere…..did you find it?"

Cyborg's car on the game took a wrong turn and crashed.

"Buck, buck buck-quawck." Gar pretended to be a chicken.

"I know where it is. Do you want it back now?" Something in her voice let Jade know saying yes wasn't a good idea. Was it a trick question or was it loaded. Did she have it in a statue that would attack her? There were so many horrible possibilities.

"Uh. No just give it to me when I leave." She slowly backed away till Ravens attention was on her two teammates; then she ran away and clung to Robin knocking him over.

Raven sighed and grabbed a controller. She pressed a few buttons.

"How does this thing work anyway and stop looking at me like I'm possessed I'm bored I've got nothing else to do, no this is not one of my power messing with my personality moments. Is there anything else I missed Beast Boy?"

"…Yeah did you get too much caffeine?"

Although Cyborg set the game up for her to play he was sweating a lot and trying to avoid gazing at Raven. She noticed this and then an evil but funny way to get back at him came to her.

She picked her car changing the decals and color. Beast Boy chose the track; Cyborg chose the weather conditions.

At the star Gar was ahead Vic was crashing into everything and Raven was just trying to understand the controls. At lap two Vic and Raven were doing better; she rammed her car in to his making him go off course and crash.

She looked over at Cyborg "Bo-yeah!"

Beast Boy snickered up to the point when she knocked him off at a turn.

"Ah ha ah...ha" Vic laughed at him wile Raven sped off.

Now she was in the lead and Vic was in second. The game made him forget he was supposed to be avoiding eye contact with her. So when she won and beat them the second time with dirty and aggressive driving things got a bit 'competitive' leading to a shouting match between her and Vic over who could beat who's ass in the new racing game Gar picked out.

Robin scratched his head. Starfire walk into the middle of the argument and taped Raven on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Kory jumped

"Was just wondering when out less aggressive quiet Raven was coming back. I wanted you three to help us vote on a movie." She looked over her shoulder.

Robin waved three DVDs.

The argument continued and Kory and Robin this time.

* * *

Only after the movie and a whole day of fights and disasters Vic realized that Raven and been acting like a cross between him and Gar. It must have been why Robin was keeping a distance from them. The whole idea was freaking him out. He heard Gar and Raven fighting over a something in the gym. Perhaps she was loosing it. She had not been her self for a week now. After last night there's no way she was just going through a mood swing. _"I…I don't know maybe I should tell Robin about this…but then I'll have to tell him about the talisman….ah maybe later if something really weird happens."_

He scurried back to the living room. Jade was holding a leash walking her turtle around the kitchen. On second thought he should just leave the tower.

"Cyborg."

He whirled around to see Robin standing at the top of the steps. He looked around then spoke. "I know it's not just me. Raven's been acting weird."

"You. Tell. Me." Vic said thinking he must have been blind.

"Okay….I guess I should have said something sooner. Oh why was she sitting on your head with-"

"I…." He was trying to find the best answer. "Something got loose in her room."

Oops that wasn't the best thing to saw from the way Robin reacted. Vic rubbed his neck. "I think we should talk to her. Um…I don't know who she would be more comfortable with. I'm thinking Star; what about you." Robin looked around to make sure Raven and Starfire didn't over hear

Vic gave him the thumbs up and went outside.

* * *

Now that she was away from Gar it was time to find out what Jade had been up to. She spotted her in the kitchen so Raven was free to look around the tower. 

Because she didn't see anything in her room the last time she believed that if Jade had been doing anything it wasn't being done in her room. She started at the top of the tower going to the bottom. The hanger was clear. The gym was again clear the storage spaces and lab were clear too.

So the next floor held conference rooms across from each other. They were fine but she smelled smoke at the one near the far end of the hall. The smell wasn't chemical or paper or grease. Inside there wasn't evidence of a fire just the smell of smoke and magic gone wrong. She finished checking the tower's rooms and corridors till she reached the floor the bedrooms were on.

Raven walked into her room and searched for misplaced items. Unfortunely if there was anything she would have needed to know it got destroyed when she and Vic fought off the killer book. All she could come up with is Jade was casting spells and this wasn't her first time with magic. Also she was skilled at finding trouble. Was the spell cast from her books or did Jade already know some. Either way Raven wanted her gone but from the chaos in the room upstairs she might need her to undo this.

Jade wasn't in the kitchen anymore Starfire was. She looked like she was waiting for her. Raven sat down across the counter.

"Raven I want to talk to you about emotions and troubles…"

"No."

"I was thinking, my powers are affected by my emotions. And yours are too; so with the strange things happening with your powers I thought."

"Don't" She looked rather pissed off. "Don't. I feel fine it's not-"

"But Beast Boy said that-"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's Jade that you should be questioning. Look Starfire….I was just having a little problem but I think I found out what the big problem is. I promise you I'm okay and you can tell Gar and Robin that."

Kory hugged her and walked out. Raven enjoyed the peace of the empty room for a wile.

* * *

Cyborg also had enjoyed the peace of running around in a field of daisies and playing with rabbits. He realized it was kinda wrongish and went home. Perhaps if Raven went with him or he was playing with bunny Raven it would have been okay. Still it was strange for a cyborg to go galloping through a field of flowers. 

He liy down on his bed and drift of to sleep. Thinking about chocolate bunnies and feathers his usual dreams.

(She's a maniac on the floor.And she's dancing maniac on the floor)

His human eye popped open

(And she's dancing like she's never danced before Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night. Looking for the fight of her life)

The room was blue.

"Oh sh-"

* * *

Raven door burst open again; this time Cyborg was dancing to She's a maniac. And there were turnips twirling behind him.

* * *

I wanted to leave it like that I'm not done with this scene 


	5. The Garage

I really had to go and fix the grammar and spelling errors. Properly spelled typos really hurt. It's hard to find them sometimes. Oh it's a way better story if you Google the easter eggs in here and listen to them. Now on with the story.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

(Noise)

-----

She darted around him holding her breath and ran into the elevator. Raven was determined to not end up like she did last night. As soon at this stopped she would wake up Jade and find out what she did.

The doors opened and she stepped out into the garage. The T- car, Robin's motor cycle and some vehicle Vic was working on all were covered by cloths. Other then those and tool shelves nothing else was in there.

So she thought. Just as Raven approached Robin's motor cycle and her vision went blue in the center.

(Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart, changing woman into life )

"Aaagh!" Raven threw off the cloth and jumped on the bike skidding around the garage and bumping in to things. She struggled to control it and get to the exit but Cyborg had already showed up leaping and bounding as if he only weighed a hundred and twenty pounds.

(It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire

On a wire between will and what will be)

The greens and yellows washed over her as she bailed off the bike and ran out.

-------

Robin walked out of his room after a few hours of trying to track down Slade. He was going to get some water and do a bit of laundry but Raven came out of the room spinning and prancing throwing dryer sheets in the air and doing a bunch of ballet moves.

He turned to leave and they started dancing around him. Robin did a cartwheel and slid around a corner. Again he would rather escape then ask questions. He did take note that they seemed unresponsive to his presence besides trying to dance with him. Robin closed and locked his door.

The turnips came out of hiding in the washer and twirled and spun around Rave and Vic. The two of them danced their way downstairs and out of the tower.

They danced up and down the streets of Jump city. Eventually they stopped across the street from a club.

There was a crowed of people waiting to get in. One guy in line saw them cross the street. "Dude isn't that the Teen Titans?" His friend and girlfriend turned around just as Raven leaped on top of a mail box.

(She's a maniac, maniac on the floor)

"Hey what the-" Before his girlfriend could finish that; Vic danced on the rim of a near by trash can and extended a hand to have Raven jump over to him. The two of them put on quite a show as the crowd held up cell phones.

Everyone was distracted; the bouncers were just letting people pass by rarely looking at who was going in. The people in line clapped as Vic and Raven danced away and down another street.

----------

Starfire heard something in the hall. She stepped out still brushing her teeth. She caught a glimpse of Raven running in to her room. Gar was standing a few doors down from the bathroom. Kory watched him walk down to Cyborg's room and knock on the door.

She knew he wasn't around early last night and she wasn't sure he had come back yet. She didn't know why he wasn't at the tower; she had knocked on his door earlier because her Mp3 player broke again and he was the only who would fix it at one in the morning.

Gar knocked again. "Cyborg… Vic are you okay?" asked Gar.

Silence

"Um…ah I knew you were gone but did something bad happen, I barely saw you come in."

Starfire was standing by him now. Cyborg didn't answer. Beast Boy was three second from going hysterical. He feared the worst had happen to his best friend last night and maybe he ran past them all in a rush to fix whatever damage he had taken or did Raven's transformation go bad.

She did suddenly run into her room too. And it was obvious she wanted to hurt him. The events of the past few days flashed before his eyes.

"RAV-" Vic opened the door and reached out putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh.! Get in here" He yanked Gar through the door surprising Starfire causing her to drop the tooth brush.

Vic shook Beast Boy by the shoulders. "Dude, not cool. Don't go yelling Raven's name!"

"What did she do to you?" Gar cried.

"She didn't do anything to me it was-"

Something in the hall blew up and Starfire whimpered. Beast Boys eyes widened

"No it was the turnips."

"Turnips, a super villain?"

Cyborg shook his head slowly "No, magical turnips."

Beast Boy stared at him for a wile. "Man what did she do to you!" He ran out the door after Raven.

Starfire was lying unconscious on her back with a tooth brush sticking out her mouth. Vic needed to catch up with Gar but he wasn't going to let Starfire drown.

-----------------

Robin had the strangest look on his face of the three teenagers standing in the garden. Cyborg was afraid and didn't follow them and Jade was mysteriously absent from the tower.

Dirt was flying in every direction but mostly on Starfire. That goodness she was chewing orbits; so her mouth was still clean. Raven dug up all the turnips in the garden and chopped them up with the shovel. Next she searched the grounds for any rogue vegetable that might be growing some place it shouldn't.

She also wacked out the cauliflower because they looked like they might have been an accomplice to the golden powder shaking. When she was done she made her tea and settled down in the living room. Across from her Vic wore a paper bag with eye holes cut in it.

Kory was confused and scared. Gar was nearly in tears and Robin was…he thought he should just let it pass and pretend nothing ever happened. So he went and checked his e-mails. Most of them were about the rave.Speedy yelling at him for messing up the party. Knowing it would be a long time till they got invited to another party he gave up interest in checking his e-mails.

Starfire went to check hers. Her inbox was over flowing with messages titled. Look at this, Flash Dance Raven and the robotic groove. She opened one giggled and motioned for Robin to come over. He refused wile looking at the news. She motioned for him to come over again.

He surfed a few channels and strolled over to the computer. The channel he changed to happen to have entertainment tonight on. They were rambling on about celebrity antics and were talking about a new story; before Gar could hear the rest Robin burst into laughter.

Beast Boy jerked his head around, Cyborg positioned the bag so he could see him and Raven looked up from her tea. Robin was rolling around on the ground slamming his fist into it. Kory was standing above him laughing.

Suddenly a song from flash dance boomed from the TV and on screen Raven and Cyborg were dancing on top of a parked car with a boom box on the hood playing the very same song.

The tabloid put a picture of a girl in a leotard from the movie next to the video.

Gar walked over to Raven who speechlessly stared in horror at the TV. He hand her a Twix bar. "Need a moment?"

-------------

Later that day

Even though Beast Boy was holding an ice pack to his head he still couldn't look at Raven without chuckling. So she went to her room and stayed inside. Laughing at Vic was even worse cause he burned some of his more interesting magazines. Robin also learned a lesson. Cyborg was in a sour mood so he decided to work on the T-Car.

After an hour checking if anything was broken from the rave incident he decided to work on his ATV car conversion vehicle. "I wonder if digging up the garden helped. I don't think the turnips came from our garden. They had to have come from that mart down the street. That guys squash was freakishly large….I hope Raven's okay; after something like that I would stop wearing a leotard. Jeez the only more embarrassing thing I can think of is superman getting caught dancing to Crank That in front of Luthor."

Vic chuckled at the thought and reached for a screw driver. A hand reached into the tool box and handed it to him. He jumped and turned around. "AAHh! Oh hi Raven."

She slapped him. He rubbed his cheek. "I thought you were staying in your room. Why did you slap me?"

"That was for the whole pole dancing thing."

"Hay, it was me on the pole."

"Yes that's the point." He gave her a blank look

"Okay Jade is some how the cause of all this but I don't think she intentionally caused it. I went and tried to undo whatever is going on but it will take time even if she told me what happen."

He bobbed his head. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to destroy some more turnips wile we're waiting."

She rolled her eyes. "…I'm getting out of here as soon as everybody's in their room tonight. I suggest you leave too."

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah I was planning on getting out of here before it returns. Where are you goin'na go?"

She was still weighting the options when Cyborg interrupted. "Hey we don't know if these things really have left the tower. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. But go down to the kitchen when everyone shuts their doors." She nodded and walked out and he went back to working. He hoped whatever she was planning would keep them from dancing to tainted love or whatever the turnips wanted.

-------

I'm trying not to drop so many titles. R&R and feel free to ask questions


	6. The Hotel

I don't know why I stopped writing. I do seem to be going on a drawing spree.

update I had to put this out I've been sitting on the chapter for like a three weeks and didn't post it.

----------

Raven milled around the halls stepping into the laundry room from time to time. Now she was sitting in the linen closet on a stack of bed sheets. The whole reason she was hiding was because even if everyone else went to their rooms and prepared to go to sleep; Starfire was concerned about how she was feeling.

Raven went to bed early. She really did go to sleep but only for an hour. Afterword she left and locked her door allowing Robin and Starfire to think she was still inside.

She rested her head against a pillow and fumbled with the money in her jeans.

Cyborg moved the T-car off of the island and parked it on a near by street in jump city. Then he went around closing all the rooms in the tower that weren't in use.

---------------

There was a soft knock on the closet door. Raven woke up and looked at her watch. She had dosed off and been asleep for forty five minuets.

She carefully opened the door to a red glow above her head. Cyborg pushed the door opened and pointed down the hall. She stepped out and they took the elevator down. Every time they went through an exit he closed the door behind them.

When they got outside on the island she activated the bridge so they could walk across to the city. "Okay yeah I kinda messed up I was suppose to be in the kitchen."

"Yah but I thought you would leave on your own. I found you cause, I was checking and closing all the empty rooms and closets."

She sighed and looked at her watch. "Do you think that helped. Do you think that gave us a head start; what if you had run into them?"

They stepped off the bridge. Raven used her powers to deactivate it.

"I was thinking about earlier; it looks like turnips or the spell only shows up at midnight. So if we came up with an escape plan from the tower before hand we'd be okay. Like closing off doors and places where they could pop up."

She looked around the street "Cyborg; you do know if we're going to not wake up at a record store we need to get far away from the tower."

He walked over to a car covered with a cloth and pulled it off; the T-car was below it

"Great, escape from Jump city…."

-------

They drove around the far end of town about 9 miles from the tower. They planned to put at least 15 miles between them and it. Raven looked through a listing of hotels on her phone.

"So what are you going to do with Jade?"

"Hum…you know I noticed the leftovers of an old spell on her. Actually there were a few but one was rather powerful and evil."

"What kinda evil?"

"Um… some where between Brother Blood evil and um…well, maybe some light Trigon type stuff at the base. I think she was turned evil a little wile ago."

Vic gulped.

"Sigh, I don't think she was stupid enough to mix her spells with mine."

He sighed and squinted at a billboard. "Did you find anyplace yet?"

"Yeah there are two to choose from. And it's eleven twenty five."

"Let's go to the farthest one. You think the turnips will attack Robin, Starfire or Beast Boy."

Raven showed him the directions to the hotel. Then stuck her head partially out the window. It was a bit breezy and she saw heat lightning in the western sky.

"The spell is…it might some how be connected to us."

With that Vic pulled into the parking lot. They got out and hurried into the lobby.

The clerk looked at them nonchalantly as they barged through the door.

"Two rooms…"

The two Titans held out their money. The clerk put down the fingernail file and checked her computer. While Cyborg freaked out over the time.

"There is only one room available. There's some game in town." She went back to filing her fingernails.

Raven grumbled and put down half of the cash. She snatched the key card and went to the elevators. Cyborg paid his half and quickly followed.

The room was on the forth floor eight doors on the left from the elevators. Raven opened the door and turned on the light. In seconds she had another reason to complain; there was only one bed.

Cyborg wasn't even going to say anything he just grabbed a pillow and fell on the floor.

"Wait. I'll sleep on the floor."

He gave her a strange look and jumped on the bed. She went to the bathroom just as the storm reached them. There was a sudden downpour; Vic could hear people scrambling to their cars. After a few minuets he looked at his watch. It was just before midnight.

He checked the room one last time and closed the blinds. Raven came out in pajama pants and her undershirt. She pulled the blanket and a pillow off the bed. "What's with the blinds."

"So they don't see us."

She rolled her eyes "Get some sleep."

He jumped on the bed and relaxed. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep up here." He said stroking the mattress.

"No…I'm comfortable where I am, besides the floor is good for your back."

He rolled over and tried to sleep.

-------

Cyborg felt something laying halfway on him; he stirred and opened an eye. Raven slept with her head on a pillow resting on his back. He wondered what she was doing up there but he didn't really want to talk right now. She moved her arms and woke up.

Unfortunately she opened her eyes and caught him looking at her. Vic tried to find something to say in that awkward moment but she just turned over and went back to sleep.

Se was fully conscious when she looked at him so there's no playing it off

"_And if I was Gar I would be dead by now even if she was the one to sleep on me."_

He slipped away from underneath the pillow till Raven was resting on the bed and not him. He sat up and crossed his legs watching her sleep. He was waiting for the right time to wake her up and ask some questions.

She stirred and rolled over on her back. She looked at him for a few seconds "Why did you get up?"

"Cause you were sleeping on me." He blurted

"Was I waking you up?"

He wondered if he should just let this go and get some sleep or ask her about her strange behavior. There were good reasons to ask her tonight.

"Why were you sleeping on me? You said you wanted to sleep on the floor."

"The floor got cold." She shifted upright

He gave her a doubtful look. She turned her head away and fell out on the bed. Lightening flashed illuminating the room through the blinds; everything was the same as it was when they went to sleep.

"…What makes you think the spell is connected to us?"

She adjusted the pillow. "It's not, but it can be if there were certain things going on. If we were expressing…it really has nothing to do with us."

He rubbed his chin. "What about the turnips coming after anyone else in the tower; why not."

She tossed and turned looking for a comfortable position at the foot of the bed. "I have an idea what Jade was trying to do but there are things about the spell that say people can be affected differently by their relationship to another person in the tower."

Cyborg stretched out above her. "Like?"

Raven sighed. "Anything; sort of." She mumbled.

"So am I going to wake up with you sleeping on me?"

She just looked at him.

"Oh come on! I had to ask."

"…If you like…"

Vic turned over ready to sleep. "I knew it. The turnips weren't all behind this."

She kicked him in the leg. "Shut up."

-------------------

He awoke again and like the thought would happen she was lying on him again. This time she had her head and arms on his chest. Outside there was loud music playing in the distance. And colorful and flashing lights were coming through one of the blinds.

He nudged her off and walked to the other side of the room. When he cracked the blinds he saw a block party about five blocks down. In other parts of the city he saw beams of light and other advertising for clubs. Everyone look as if they were in a party mood.

The block party was playing 80's music so he stepped away from the blinds and went back to the bed. Raven was lying awake looking at the lights coming through.

"Is there a problem?"

"No I don't think there is." He said turning on the TV "But do you know where you were sleeping."

"Yes"

He turned his attention away from the tube to her and looked her in the eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"….Hum… well what do yo- Cyborg we have a problem." She suddenly sat up and pointed to the TV

Some local station was showing the parties going on tonight. The reporter was at an eighties party and Robin was there overly enthused. Starfire and Beast Boy were there but they weren't sharing his cheeriness. This was the first time Kory ever looked upset about being at a party.

Speedy and Aqua Lad were there as well trying to slip away from a crowd of colsplaying Police fans.

"You think?"

"I don't see any turnips or anything strange other than Robin. Jade's even there and the spell's side effects can't do anything to her."

Vic turned the TV off. "So it's cool, Right. So what about you?"

"I'm cool." _"I'm cool…no, I'm not cool; I don't like how this is going."_

He sat next to her. "Cool, how; you haven't been acting like your self for a week and definitely not for the past few days. Why do you keep-"

"If you're thinking that the stuff I did wile I was under the influence of the magic power really wasn't all because of the magic powder; don't."

He didn't believe her but he lay down. "You'll say off of me then."

"You're acting like you don't like it. But I know that's not true; I know you and Gar like me."

"I asked because I don't understand you or what you want. Not how I feel about it" He squinted at her.

Raven gave him and equal look trying to keep the situation under control.

"You can tell me how you feel, what you want."

She slowly spoke "Not that." She got of the bed and sat on the floor.

"_Dam it, dam it that didn't go well."_ She grimaced

Vic stuck his head over they edge of the bed. "I wasn't asking."

"I know but. It makes sense for you to ask me- look I'm sorry if that came off wrong. But I know what you're trying to ask and I don't want to answer."

He rose and eyebrow. "You don't have to; because I already know." He picked her up and pulled her on to the bed and kissed her.

"Heay um…Gar never hears about this, kay"

"No body."

She kissed him back but suddenly green light flashed through one of the blinds.

------------------------

I really have no idea where this was going at the end or where it went. You'll just have to wait till then next chapter. I think I just went a bit too far into fluff if that was fluff. It felt like it was flipping coins on the plot.


	7. The Basement

Dam it's been along time since I've updated this fict….ungodly what's been going on

Anyway

This is

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

(Noises)

_+Reading+_

* * *

Vic walked over to the blinds and looked out. It was just another light coming from a building. There were people partying in the street down below. When he turned around Raven was dosing off. He decided that no matter what just happened or what she was trying to convey to him it would be best to wait till all effects of their guest were gone.

Cyborg thought of what horror he would go through if Raven emotions or actions were not real and were there only because of those spells.

He kissed her and went to sleep.

* * *

Robin tiptoed down stairs expecting to either find Jade or Cyborg and Raven in distress.

He was surprised to see Starfire standing in the kitchen cooking. The worst part of that was he knew he was going to have to eat her cooking.

Just as he tried to retreat Kory spotted him. He still tried to escape only to bump into Jade. "Oh hi." She said rubbing her head.

Robin slid away from her and into the kitchen. "Um….you know, it's Raven's turn to cook."

"I know…."

"And….."

"She is not here. Or she may still have been asleep when I knocked."

Jade was trying her best to hear their conversation from the other end of the countertop. You could tell she was listening from the fact that she was slowly eating her food.

Suddenly Beast Boy walked in with Cyborg and Raven ahead of him. Robin noticed they weren't avoiding each other.

"Raven, you over slept. It's your turn to cook the breakfast food." Starfire said cheerily as if Raven had needed her beauty sleep.

She didn't reply. In the silence Robin grew suspicious. "You know you two missed the party."

"I know." Replied Vic.

Robin also noticed that Gar had a more than displeased look since he had been downstairs. _"Hum…"_

Cyborg walked up to the counter and sat down between Robin and Jade. Starfire shoved a plate of irregular waffles at him. He stabbed a fork in them but the fork stuck to them when he tried to move it. Robin cringed.

(snicker)

Gar sat at the table between Vic and their guest.

(snicker) "Ha he he."

Gar and Robin looked at Jade while Cyborg wore a worried expression. "What's so funny" asked Robin.

"Nothing…nothing."

Starfire handed Gar a plate "This ones tofu."

"Uh thanks." He said while he wondered why the waffles were blue.

Raven finally made her way from the living room to the kitchen. She made her self some of her tea; which she pulled from her pocket.

Jade leered over the counter then came around the other side so that Kory had to walk around her to give Robin his waffles. "Hum….Cyborg. Do you remember what I asked you last time; when you were cooking?" She smirked

"Yes."

"Well. Did you sleep well this time?"

Vic was still completely oblivious to her question but Raven's tea cup suddenly cracked leaking tea all over the counter.

Robin was about to start with the whole are your powers still on the frits conversation when Jade interrupted him.

"So where did you sleep last night, on your bed, on the floor or perhaps on the dresser."

Gar spit out his waffles and stared wide-eyed at Jade.

At this point Cyborg's expression went dark then he changed it and rubbed the back of his head as soon as he saw Beast Boy was giving him the evil eye.

Raven cleaned up the tea on the counter just as Gar asked. "Just where were you last night?" At this point Robin had caught onto Jade's last and very inappropriate question. He looked from Vic to Raven to Jade who was still smirking.

"I was **out**."

Raven gave no sign that she had anything to do with the conversation or if she had a clue what they were talking about. Infract she made her self some more tea. "Yeah where were you." Vic whizzed around to see that is was Raven who asked that question. "Um… I went out for some car parts; I had to go quite far...away."

"Oh. Next time you go far away you can pick up some tea cups for me. I get them from far away." She walked out after that.

Jade just snickered again. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other than back at the door Raven walked out of.

"Well can we go **out** tomorrow?" Starfire asked Robin. He didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Cyborg walked to the garage. He thought of the whole conversation he just had and then what Jade had said to him before. He knew she definitely knew something was happening to them. He looked up. Sitting on top of the T-car was Raven sipping her tea.

"We need to have Jade go back home now."

"Is she the cause of your powers acting up?"

"I don't know but she is doing something and she knows it."

He leaned on the car and looked at her. "Do you think the turnips where here last night?"

"No…by they way don't mention the conversation we had last night. Pretend we never had it. Pretend I was out of my mind."

"So you're finally going to admit that there is something wrong with your powers."

She looked at him angrily

"I'm fine! Now we need to find away to get rid of this spell before midnight or we are going to have to leave again."

He looked back at the door. "And leaving is….a problem some how?"

She gave him a half smirk. "Have fun talking to Gar to day." She walked away. "This time bring more money if you are still afraid of the vegetables."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm not afraid of Beast Boy food. I'm not going to run away. You're the one who chicken." Raven ignored him and walked down the hall but the chicken noises didn't stop.

"Cyborg quit it."

"Grak, brawwk, squak….they should call you Chicken not Raven."

"Gurr. I'll get to the bottom of this with out your help." She stormed off.

Jade had gone down to the basement soon after breakfast. She knew she couldn't disappear for long. If she did Raven or Cyborg would be on her tail. She had decided that Raven's magic books weren't the way to go when it came to casting spells. Trying to learn magic and a new language was really messing up her mojo.

She knows there her spell on the tower is working but she's not getting any of the power. So she uses she spell she got from uncle to direct that power to her.

She quickly cast the spell and to her surprise nothing smokes or levitates. If this works she thought about using Raven books to cast spells on the tower and her uncles to move the power to her. Before she left the basement she threw in one more spell from Raven's book. A spell for good luck.

Now all she had to do was get her talisman back. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

* * *

Raven sat next to that emo looking guy she sometimes sees at the café. He was the only one to sit by her. The rest of the people were mumbling, looking away or giggling. Not all publicity was good publicity apparently. The emo kid uneasily handed her some stir sticks. "So I heard you like to dance."

"No I don't."

He looked disappointed "You have some grate moves…I was going to ask you if you wanted to go some where, where you can put those moves to use."

Raven didn't know that he liked her. Even if she had any feelings for him she wasn't in the mood.

"No."

She gazed out the window and looked at the clock on the wall._ "hum…It's getting late I and I have came up with an idea to avoid the turnips that doesn't include running away."_

"Look I've got some things I need to take care of."

"Like I couldn't tell." He never looked up from his coffee.

"_Jerk!"_

She used her powers to empty the can of stir sticks in his lap.

* * *

Unlike Raven; Cyborg did come up with a plan. He had checked every inch of the tower for out of place vegetables. And installed an alarm system to detect moving plant life. He knew the Batcave had one incase poison ivy remembered how to get there. The funny thing was Robin never told him why she was in the Batcave in the first place. Though Vic knew Robin wasn't telling him the whole story.

He went back to playing with clay. "Man….this talisman is really turning out to be useful. No side affects. No strange powers, No strange behavior."

He attempted to make a statue of Raven before going to sleep.

* * *

Starfire and Robin watched Raven go to her room from the hall. He had finally decided he needs to tell another person about what he saw.

Starfire stepped into his room. " So…you haven't seen anything."

"No."

"Nothing….?"

She thought for a moment. And then another moment "Raven avoids the crisper."

He just sighed and shrugged. "Then I guess it's just me then."

Starfire looked around and hesitated to say anything. She then stood up and closed the door. "What do you think about going **out**, Tonight?"

Robin frowned "What do you mean by out?"

"Out…like Vic said when he said he was out."

Robin was perplexed "I'm not following you. Are you using some kinda nun-"

She cut him off "I'm not stupid. Raven wasn't here this morning when I knocked."

Robin's frown deepened.

"I saw them leave in the T-car last night. Why did you think it was missing in the middle of the night?"

Robin was shocked not only because of what she was accusing but because he didn't realize how observant she had been of their behavior over the last few days. He knew that Starfire was probably right about most of it; after Jade's questions_. "Jade"_ he thought he should ask her a few things.

"Um…I…whoa…I wasn't thinking about it like that." He opened the door. Robin was about to go straight to Jade and ask her some questions.

"You didn't say if you wanted to go out."

"We don't have to go out for that." He said as they walked out.

He really should have questioned Jade. Because her last spell had some unexpected results. One was a force field around the tower keeping the members inside. Robin and Starfire weren't planning to leave the tower so they weren't about to find this out.

* * *

Okay this is not only long but kinda wrongish. I also don't like having two unfunny chapters


	8. The Bedroom

Let me write this now. Warning dirty! This is the end of the story

* * *

"Take a look at the kids on the street, no they never miss a beat, not they never miss a beat…."

Jade danced down the halls of the Titan's tower. She was dancing to the point of rivaling Raven and Cyborg's dance in the streets nights ago.

"What is the golden rule? You say nothing. It's coooool to know-"

She danced down to the rooms. Jade froze in position. Beast Boy was staring right at her. He looked at her in shock, awe, or surprise. She didn't care which reason he was staring and went back to dancing- in another area though.

She danced all the way to the end of the hall and then down the steps. She some how danced her self to the floor below the living room. And was approaching the lounge area.

"Television's on the blink. Nothings on it. I really wanna be…"

Starfire and Robin who were in the lounge going out as she called it; heard Jade singing.

"Oh crap she's coming this way. I think we should-"

"No I don't think she'll mind this."

"Starfire; she will freak out!"

Jade danced her self ever closer to Robin and Starfire's doom.

"Just put this on and she won't notice."

Jade danced past the door. They sighed in relief. She then did a double take and doubled back. She jaw dropped at the sight of Robin dressed as Beast Boy trying to hide what was not covered in the costume with his cape.

Her eyebrow arched when she saw that Starfire was wearing Raven's cape and nothing else.

"Ooh…..kay now." She dashed up the steps. This left the two titans to put their close on a fast as possible and get back to their rooms.

* * *

Raven sat up holding one of her spell books and blender. She had something for those turnips if they came out this midnight. I was really close to twelve too. _"Dam, dam, dam, I should have just ran for it."_ Every little noise made her jump.

In the other room Cyborg has set his clock to wake up ten minutes before midnight. In his waiting time he tried to finish the statue or Raven. What was keeping him from finishing it was the difficulty of making sure everything was proportional. "I really should have been paying attention last night." He looked up at the clock. He held his breath as the clock hit midnight. Vic rushed to his door opened it and looked around. Nothing was in the halls and the alarms didn't go off. He was still too worried to go to sleep; so he went back to his clay.

Jade waited patiently in her room for the powers trapped in the Teen Titan's tower to come to her. She waited a good fifteen minutes before throwing a pillow at the door and trying to think about what she may have done wrong.

She decided to walk around the tower and see if anything magical was going on.

After a while Raven relaxed. She wondered if leaving the tower for one night stopped the spell. Or was it something else something that had to do with how she felt about the other members. Either way she was starting to feel calm. Soon she drifted off to sleep. The day had been stressful the, whole week had been stressful really.

"Did I cross the line line, line I need my role in this. Very clearly defined…"

Raven stirred

I see you left a mark. Up and down the skin, skin, skin .I don't know where I end  
Or where you begin.."

She opened her eyes but didn't sit up. Everything was orange. She must have misted blue, green and yellow. The psychedela had already started, the dancing turnips, the music, the golden powder all over her and the bed.

"And you know…Once I start I cannot stop myself."

But Raven wasn't the first one to be visited by the psychedelic turnips. Vic was hovering over her on his hand and knees singing to the music, singing to her.

She looked at him. _"Tell me this isn't how it all ends."_

"I need your _discipline_. And you know. I need your help. Once I start I cannot stop myself. I need your discipline."

This time around Raven wasn't under the turnips spell and she wasn't getting the urge to dance. Dancing isn't really what the turnips seemed to be wanting her to do at all.

Jade danced past a table next to Starfire's room. It exploded just as Kory came rushing up the steps and running to her room.

Jade looked at the table then at Starfire. Starfire blushing looked at Jade. When she realized Jade wasn't staring at her because of their encounter in the lounge but because of the table she begin to pick up the pieces.

"Um….so I came up here and it was like this- when I got here" Jade said uneasily.

"It's nothing. I could have been Beast Boy or something-"

The lights on the ceiling went dark then exploded showering glass on them.

"Or not…"

Raven suddenly darted out of her room past them and down the hall. A second later Robin popped his head out the door. Starfire and Jade had dumb founded looks on their faces.

Vic stepped out oh Ravens' room singing and snapping his fingers. "And you know,  
once I start I cannot stop myself. And you know, once I start I cannot stop myself..."

He walked down the hall after in the direction of the running Goth. Raven came running back in the opposite direction. The window she tried to go through wouldn't open or break.

"Vic, listen to me. Can you hear me?" she shouted.

"Am I, Am I still tough enough? Feels like I'm wearing down, down, down, down, down."

He replied licking his lips. To Robin, Starfire and Jade's surprise she turned tails and ran smacking into a wall. After the collision she stumbled down the steps with Cyborg following.

"Should, Should we follow." Asked Robin. Starfire's eye's seemed to be glazed over so Jade just said no and bolted to her room.

* * *

Raven tried several doors at ground level and many windows upstairs. She teleported only to find her self in the laundry room. Raven locked the door and moved one of the washers in front of it.

On the other side of the door down the hall was Vic. He was getting closer from the loudness of his singing. The turnips materialized near the detergent. Bright colors radiated from the bottle.

"Feels like I'm losing touch. Nothing matters to me. Nothing matters as much…"

The wacked out psychedelic colors and musical groves started to over take her. The washer shook as something on the other side was trying to push open the door.

* * *

Beast Boy was startled awake by the presents of Robin sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Dude, what they hell you are doing in here." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 2 am!"

"No it's one am; your clock is broken."

He stood up and stretched. "So... Why are you in here?"

Robin gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "Look out side your window."

He looked out over the city only buildings with back-up power were still lit up. "There's a power outage…so what?" Gar said scratching his head. "There's no power outage-" He flipped on a light to see it wasn't working. "I thought we had back up generators?"

He looked at Robin who appeared like he was holding something back "Gar, random things have been exploding around the tower."

He blinked. "Is there something wrong with Raven." Robin shifted again and cleaned out his finger nails avoiding Beast Boys concerned look.

Beast Boy ran down to the living room. From there he could see Starfire in dim light guarding her melons and other fruit she bought. She removed items from the fridge and placed them on the counter. One of the oranges blew up.

"Starfire what are you doing."

"I'm protecting the fruit from Raven's stray powers."

"She isn't in control of her powers?" His voice expressed panic.

"She isn't when she and Vic are engaged in…How you say this in earth terms."

"CYBORG!!!" Gar screamed running through the tower.

* * *

Jade heard faint screaming but went back to sleep. "I need to cast a spell to get home in the morning"

------

-----

Starfire, Robin, and Jade sat at the counter. It was Gar's turn to cook. He had made up his mind that he wasn't going to cook anything for Vic this morning. With any hope he wouldn't even come for breakfast.

"So Jade….Do have any ideas about how to get ho-"

The video game system in the living room blew up. Beast Boy turned an odd shade of purple as Robin tried desperately to keep the topic on Jade.

* * *

Raven stirred and smelt detergent and dryer sheets. She wiggled around and felt that some of them were stuck to her. She opened her eyes to a spilled bottle of the laundry detergent a few feet away from her. When Raved tried to scoot away from it her back connected to cold metal. She turned over and pushed some clothes out of the way. Underneath was Vic.

She quickly sat up revealing the horrors of the night. "Ga- Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Cyborg opened his eyes. Instantly realizing his clay model was proportionally correct. It took him another second to understand the whole scene. Before he could say anything Raven raced out.

* * *

By the time Beast Boy had served Robin, Raven walked in the door. She quickly took a cup from the covert and boiled water for her tea. And boy did she need tea today.

"So…How did you sleep!"

Even Starfire choked on her food. Raven turned her head slowly around and blasted Jade all the way to the other side of the kitchen. She strained and opened a portal to Jades dimension. Sweat dropped down her face. The amount of energy needed was quickly wearing her out.

"Raven, why didn't you do this before?"

"Just get in the dammed portal…" she pointed at Jade. "You've been messing with my magic and you don't know what you're doing."

"But, but,-"

"I've found out a way to undo what you did. I'll get your talisman back to you later."

With that Jade was willing to go through the portal. Her Uncle and her other uncle, Jackie were staring in to the TV. This portal had interrupted Uncles favorite soap-opera.

"Jade have you been messing with Uncles magic books again." Jackie said sticking his head out the portal into the Teen Titan's world. His thoughts were interrupted.

'Jackie…I'm sensing dark chi." By the voice of Uncle coming from his side of the portal.

"He, he, um just one little spell I lifted from one of you're books. That dark chi you're sensing is probably coming from Raven." As soon as Jade said that Uncle stuck his head out of the portal and looked back at Raven.

"Boo!" Raven said dryly

"Aih!"

"Look I can't hold this portal much longer go and walk through."

The Girl jumped through into Jackie's arms. Raven closed the portal afterwards.

"Hay you know that guy she was talking to looks familiar…" Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Robin.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway Raven, where is Cyborg?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know-"

"Look its friend Cyborg." They all whirled around to see Vic eyeing the broken gaming system.

"Who did this?" Vic looked in the direction of Beast Boy.

"You did it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Gar jumped on him and started pounding him in the head. "I wouldn't do that to a friend. But you would!"

"Raven interrupted. "It was the turnips…I tried to tell you days ago."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Raven is sitting up and looking at Vic statue of her. "It's about time we give that talisman to her."

"I know…"

"It's funny that you had the power to remove it by simply rejecting it."

"I'm not ready yet. These two weeks have been fun."

"If you don't do it soon she will come back, maybe with her Uncle."

He rolled over "Well okay but I want to wait till morning."

"I am not coming over there. Gar isn't okay with this." She looked over her should to see him sitting up.

"Come on, just until morning. I can say it was one of California's rolling blackouts."

Raven snickered "…You know you, you're going to have to avoid Beast Boy for two more weeks."

"It was worth it."

"Whatever just get that statue right this time around." She said sitting down next to him.

* * *

Yeah I wanted to finish this story.. I swear I broke away from that I was really trying to write. And that's what happens when you write while sick. I'm going to be kinda mad at my self for let thing it end this way. I was thinking no romance…no romance for me. There I am with the songs again. Google the Easter eggs in here and listen to the music. It's much funnier if you listen to the song while reading.


End file.
